Научное моделирование
thumb|250px|Схема транспортных путей перемещения химически элементов кругооборота в природе, связанных с атмосферным составом Научное моделирование — процесс исследования реального мира с помощью создания абстрактных, концептуальных, графических и/или математических моделей. Наука предлагает растущее собрание методов, методов и теории обо всех видах специализированного научного моделирования. Научная модель может обеспечить путь лёгкого прочтения элементов, которые были сломаны в более простой форме. Моделирование — существенная и неотделимая часть всей научной деятельности, и много научных дисциплин имеют их собственные идеи об определенных типах моделирования. Есть небольшая общая теория о научном моделировании, предлагаемая философией науке — теория систем, и новые области как визуализация знания.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scientific_model Научные основы моделирования Модель Научная модель стремится представить эмпирические объекты, явления, и физические процессы логическим и объективным способом. Все модели находятся в изображениях, то есть, в упрощённом размышлении действительности, но несмотря на их врожденную ошибочность, они однако чрезвычайно полезны Box, George E.P. & Draper, N.R. (1987). Model-Building and Response Surfaces. Wiley. p. 424. Строение и обсуждение моделей фундаментальны для научного подхода. Полное и истинное представление может быть невозможным (см. непредставительную теорию http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Non-representational_theory), но научные дебаты часто касаются того, что является лучшей моделью для данной задачи, типа самой точной модели климата для сезонного прогнозаHagedorn, R. et al. (2005) http://www.ecmwf.int/staff/paco_doblas/abstr/tellus05_1.pdf Tellus 57A:219-233. Попытки формализовать принципы эмпирических наук, используя интерпретацию, чтобы моделировать действительность, таким же образом логичны, как аксиоматические (axiomatize) принципы логики. Цель этих попыток состоит в том, чтобы строить формальную систему, для которой действительность является единственной интерпретацией http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reality. Мир — интерпретация (или модель) этих наук, только поскольку эти науки верныedited by Hans Freudenthal (1951), The Concept and the Role of the Model in Mathematics and Natural and Social Sciences, p. 8-9 . Для учёного модель — также путь, которым человек думал о том, что процессы могут быть усиленыC. West Churchman, The Systems Approach, New York: Dell publishing, 1968, p.61 . Например, модели, которые представлены в программном обеспечении, позволяют учёным усиливать вычислительную власть моделирования, визуализировать, управлять и получать интуицию о юридическом лице, явлении или представляемом процессе. Такие компьютерные модели находятся в silico. Другие типы научной модели — модели в естественных условиях (живущий модели, типа лабораторных крыс http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page) и в пробирке (в стеклянной посуде, типа культуры ткани http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page)What is a model?. Моделирование вместо прямого измерения и экспериментирования Модели типично используются, когда это является или невозможным или непрактичным, чтобы создать экспериментальные условия, в которых ученые могут непосредственно измерить результаты. Прямое измерение результатов при условиях, которыми управляют (см. Научный метод) всегда будет более точным, чем моделируемые оценки результатов. Предсказывания результатов, предположения использования моделей призводят в то время, когда отсутствуют измерения. С увеличением числа предположений в модели, точность и рациональность модели уменьшаются. Моделирование языка Язык моделирования http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Modeling_language — любой искусственный язык http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Artificial_language, который может использоваться, чтобы выразить информацию или знание или системы в структуре, которая определена последовательным набором правил. Правила используются для интерпретации значения компонентов в структуре. Примеры моделирования языков — Язык Описания Архитектуры (ADL) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Architecture_Description_Language для описания и представления архитектуры системы http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/System_architecture, Объединенный Язык Моделирования (UML) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unified_Modeling_Language для систем программного обеспечения, IDEF http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IDEF для процессов и VRML http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VRML 3D - стереомоделей компьютерной графики http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VRML, разработанных особенно со Всемирной Паутиной в памяти http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VRML. Моделирование Моделирование — построение модели. Устойчивое государственное моделирование обеспечивает информацию о системе во время (обычно в равновесия, если это существует). Динамическое моделирование обеспечивает информацию в течение длительного времени. Моделирование приводит модель в чувство и показывает, как специфический объект или явление будут вести себя. Это полезно для испытания, анализа или обучения, где системы реального мира или понятия могут быть представлены моделью.Systems Engineering Fundamentals. Defense Acquisition University Press, 2003. Структуирование Структура http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Structure — фундаментальное и иногда неосязаемое понятие покрыть признание, наблюдение, природу, и стабильность образцов и отношений объектов. От устного описания основы метода http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scientific_method, к детальному научному анализу свойств магнитных полей http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnetic_field, понятие структуры — существенный фонд почти каждого способа запроса и открытия в философии науки, и искусстве.Pullan, Wendy (2000). Structure. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0521782589 Система Система http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/System — ряд взаимодействующих или взаимозависимых объектов, реальных или абстрактных, формирующих интегрированное целое. Вообще, система — конструкция или собрание различных элементов, которые вместе могут произвести результаты, не доступные с одними элементамиFishwick PA. (1995). Simulation Model Design and Execution: Building Digital Worlds. Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall. . Понятие интегрированного целого может также быть заявлено в терминах системы, воплощающей ряд отношений, которые дифференцированы от отношений набора с другими элементами, и от отношений между элементами набора и элементами, не являющихся частью относительно режима. Есть два типа систем: 1) дискретный, в котором переменные изменяются мгновенно в отдельных пунктах во времени, 2) непрерывные системы, где государственные переменные изменяются непрерывно относительно времениSokolowski, J.A.,Banks, C.M.(2009). Principles of Modeling and Simulation. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley and Sons.. Производство модели Моделирование обращается к процессу производства модели как концептуальное представление некоторого явления. Как правило модель обращается только к некоторым аспектам рассматриваемого явления, и две модели того же самого явления могут быть чрезвычайно отличными, где различие является большим, чем только простое переименование. Это может произойти из-за отличающихся требований конечных пользователей модели или к концептуальным или эстетическим различиям modellers и решениями, принятыми в течение процесса моделирования. Эстетические рассмотрения, которые могут влиять на структуру http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Structure модели, могли бы быть предпочтением модельеров с уменьшенной онтологии http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ontology (процесс представления знаний о реальном мире при моделировании), предпочтением относительно вероятностных моделей в отношении детерминированных, дискретных моделей против непрерывного времени и т.д. По этой причине пользователи образцовой потребности должны понимать оригинальную цель модели и предположения о ее законности необходимая. Процесс оценки модели Модель оценена прежде всего ее последовательностью к эмпирическим данным; любая модель, непоследовательная с восстанавливаемыми наблюдениями должна быть изменена или отклонена. Однако, использование только эмпирических данных не достаточно для модели, которая будет принята как действительная. Другие факторы, важные в оценке модели включают:необходимая *Способность объяснять прошлые наблюдения *Способность предсказывать будущие наблюдения *Стоимость использования, особенно в комбинации с другими моделями *Refutability, позволяя оценку степени веры модели *Простота, или даже эстетическое обращение Люди могут попытаться определить количество оценок модели, используя сервисную функцию http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utility_function. Визуализация Визуализация — методы создания изображений, диаграмм, мультипликаций и т.д., для более ясного иллюстрирования мысли или сообщения. Визуализация через визуальные образы была эффективным способом сообщить и абстрактные и конкретные идеи с начала эволюции человека. Примеры из истории включают наскальные рисунки http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cave_painting, Египетские иероглифы http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egyptian_hieroglyphs, греческую геометрию http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geometry, и Леонардо дa Винчи http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Leonardo_da_Vinci&action=edit с его революционными методами технического рисунка для разработки и научных целей. Типы научного моделирования Моделирование бизнес-процесса thumb|250px|Абстракция для моделирования Бизнес-процесса Colette Rolland (1993). "Modeling the Requirements Engineering Process." in: 3rd European-Japanese Seminar on Information Modelling and Knowledge Bases, Budapest, Hungary, June 1993. В бизнес-процессе, моделируя модель процесса предприятия часто упоминается как модель бизнес-процесса http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Business_process_modeling. Модели процесса — основные понятия в дисциплине разработки процесса. Модели процесса: *Процессы той же самой природы, которые классифицированы вместе в модель. *Описание процесса на уровне типового. *Когда модель процесса — на уровне типового, процесс — его экземпляр. Та же самая модель процесса, которая используется неоднократно для развития многих заявлений, имеет много экземпляров. Одно возможное использование модели процесса должно предписать, как вещи must/should/could, должно быть сделано отличающимся от непосредственного процесса, который является действительным, что случается. Модель процесса — это примерное ожидание того, на что будет похож процесс. То, чем должен быть процесс, будет определено в течение фактического развития системы.C. Rolland and C. Thanos Pernici (1998). "A Comprehensive View of Process Engineering". In: Proceedings of the 10th International Conference CAiSE'98, B. Lecture Notes in Computer Science 1413, Pisa, Italy, Springer, June 1998. Другие типы *Аналогичное моделирование *Моделирование собрания *Моделирование катастрофы *Отборное Моделирование *Модель климата *Непрерывное моделирование *Моделирование данных *Моделирование документа *Дискретное моделирование *Экономическая модель *Модель экосистемы *Эмпирическое моделирование *Моделирование предприятия *Исследования фьючерса *Геологическое моделирование *Моделирование цели *Моделирование соответствия *Гидрогеология *Гидрография *Гидрологическое моделирование *Информативное Моделирование *Математическое моделирование *Метаболическое моделирование сети *Моделирование в Эпидемиологии *Молекулярное моделирование *Моделирование биологических систем *Моделирование мультимасштаба *Моделирование NLP *Прогнозирующее моделирование *Моделирование *Моделирование программного обеспечения *Твердое моделирование *Статистика *Стохастическое моделирование *Динамика системы *Архитектура системы Применение Моделирование и симуляция Одно заявление научного моделирования — область Моделирования и Симуляции, вообще называется M&S.12 M&S имеет спектр заявлений, которые располагаются согласно развития понятия и анализа от экспериментирования, измерения и проверки, до анализа распоряжения. Проекты и программы могут использовать сотни различных моделирований, тренажеров и моделированные инструменты анализа. thumb|center|600px|Пример интегрированного использования Моделирования и симуляции в управлении цикла жизни Защиты. Моделирование и моделирование в этом изображении представлены в центре изображения с этими тремя контейнерами.Systems Engineering Fundamentals. Defense Acquisition University Press, 2003. Показы фигуры, как Моделирование и Симуляция используются как центральная часть интегрированной программы в процессе развития способности защиты.6 Смотри также *Теория А Общие определения * Физическая модель * Математическая модель * Дискретная модель * Натурная модель * Алгебраическая система * Концептуальная модель * Аналитичнеская модель * моделирование Б. Моделирование в естественных науках: * модель Баклея-Леверетта, * модель Бернадского, * модель Бингама, * модель газожидкостного потока, * модель дрейфа, * модель Маскета-Мереса, * модель пласта, * модель месторождения (объекта разработки) * модель потока дрейфа, * модель промышленно-геологическая, * модель Рапопорта-Лиса, * модель Рейнольдса-Буссинеска, * модель жидкости, * модель движения двухфазных систем, * модель телесная, * модель Шведова. Примечания Категория:Научное моделирование Категория:Концептуальные модели